A Different Angle
by spitfirelady
Summary: When Jason discovers that he has taken Pythagoras' fancy, he's surprised to find himself looking at the mathematician from a whole different angle. Jason/Pythagoras Slash


**A Different Angle**

Jason sat on the balcony floor, lost in thought. He was lonely for companionship, not merely friendship, but someone he could share closeness and intimacy with. Breaking him out of his musings, Pythagoras appeared and offered him a cup of wine. "Thanks." Jason accepted the cup as the mathematician sat down opposite him and made himself comfortable.

"What troubles you?"

"I was just thinking about Ariadne. Her and I... I wish it could be."

Pythagoras rolled his eyes. "You and Hercules, honestly! Pining over these unattainable women."

"You cannot compare the two. The object of my desire is a princess. Hercules' is a snake-haired monster!" Jason objected.

"And even still, I feel he has a better chance with Medusa than you do with Ariadne," Pythagoras responded, smiling kindly.

Jason let out a small chuckle of surrender. "Perhaps you're right. Is there a woman you pine after?"

Pythagoras looked back at Jason cautiously, contemplation running over his features. At last, he spoke. "Actually, I prefer men."

Jason smiled and nodded. He had many gay friends back in twenty-first century England. From what he had gathered about Atlantis and Ancient Greece so far, many men explored same-sex relationships or simply just sexual relations.

"Don't tell Hercules," Pythagoras warned.

Jason frowned. "I'm sure he wouldn't care."

"No, he wouldn't care. However, I feel he is just the type to think _he_ has taken my fancy."

"That's insane!" Jason laughed. "You really think so?"

"He has a surprisingly high opinion of himself for someone so..." he trailed off.

"Heavily built," they both said at the same time and chuckled at themselves.

"Your secret is safe," Jason assured his friend. "I appreciate you telling me. And don't worry, I will not jump to the conclusion of thinking that I have taken your fancy."

Pythagoras didn't smile in return. He only bit his bottom lip and looked at Jason pensively. For some reason, Jason was suddenly very aware that their feet were touching. "What?" he asked a little uneasily.

"You _have_ taken my fancy," the fair haired man admitted.

"Me? You're joking?"

Pythagoras smiled softly and shook his head. "But do not fear, my friend. I know how to look but never touch."

Jason laughed nervously.

"You... don't mind if I look, do you?"

He grinned, feeling awkward but flattered nonetheless. "Not at all."

Pythagoras took a long sip from his cup and grinned back. "And so it seems, we are all pining after somebody who is unattainable." The two men shared a laugh.

-ooOoo-

When the cockerel crowed the next morning, Jason got out of bed and made his way to the breakfast table. He yearned for a caramel macchiato, a cappuccino or just a plain old regular coffee but as usual would have to settle for unpasteurised goat's milk. He was used to its taste by now but when he had first arrived in Atlantis it had given him a stomach ache for a month.

Stretching and yawning, he made brief eye contact with Pythagoras before he noticed the mathematician running his eyes over his bare chest with desire. Suddenly, last night's conversation came back to him. Jason dropped his arms to his side and heard a shy laugh escape his own lips.

"You sure you don't mind me looking?" Pythagoras asked.

Jason shrugged, feeling somewhat amused. "No. Go wild."

Pythagoras' eyes trailed down again and Jason half-smiled, half-frowned at this bizarre moment. He could hear Hercules snoring in his room, probably sleeping off another hangover. "You have very well-formed muscles," Pythagoras began, tilting his head to the side. "You look strong, healthy, a little rugged... you have slim hips... The ideal physique."

"You're too kind. But I am feeling embarrassed now, so... breakfast?"

Pythagoras smirked. "Breakfast. Indeed!"

-ooOoo-

Over the next couple of weeks, when Jason was not wearing his tunic, which was a lot, Pythagoras looked at him admiringly and appreciatively and he found he had become comfortable being ogled by his friend. In fact, Jason even started to flirt with the other man, using Pythagoras' attraction to his advantage.

"I love pears, please can I have the other half of yours?" he asked the fair haired man.

"_You_, Jason, are worse than Hercules," Pythagoras accused, shaking the pear at him. "You already ate your pear."

"I know. How about I give you my last radish."

"No chance!"

"Please..." Jason placed his hand over Pythagoras' hand. "Pretty please."

"That's not fair," Pythagoras blushed. Jason gently stroked the back of the mathematician's hand with his thumb and looked into his blue eyes with his best flirty smile. Pythagoras' blush deepened and he rolled his eyes, handing the half pear over to Jason's free hand.

"Yes!" Jason called in triumph and they laughed good-naturedly. Pythagoras glanced down to where Jason's other hand still covered his, and then back to meet his eye. Jason felt a pleasant fluttering in his stomach, but when he heard the outer door open he pulled away. He gave the other man a sheepish smile as he bit into his pear and then Hercules burst through the main door, loud, drunk and boisterous.

-ooOoo-

Hercules was drunk _a lot. _Jason occasionally got drunk and Pythagoras very rarely got drunk. But one night, Pythagoras came home drunker than Jason had ever seen him.

Jason was sitting alone and feeling envious of the delicious cinnamon smell that was coming from next door when he heard someone stumbling through the outer door. With all the ruckus he was making, he assumed it could only be Hercules. But Pythagoras staggered through the main door, almost falling as he entered.

"You're drunk!" Jason exclaimed excitedly, jumping up.

"Hercules..." Pythagoras explained and trailed off as if this was all the explanation needed.

"I've never seen you so drunk!"

"Never... never been so drunk," he slurred as he tried to make his way across the room, wobbling from side to side.

Jason threw his head back and laughed. He moved toward his friend, just in time to catch him before he fell. "You ok?" he asked, unable to keep from smiling at Pythagoras' uncustomary state.

Pythagoras' hands had flown out to save himself from falling and now rested on Jason's bare chest. "Do you ever wear a tunic?" he asked. "Not that I'm... I'm not complaining."

"Where I come from it was often very cold. I had to rug up all the time, but here..." he trailed off when he realised Pythagoras wasn't listening. Instead, the mathematician ran his hands over his chest muscles. Jason shifted, feeling slightly uneasy.

Pythagoras looked at him with unfocused eyes and asked in an almost sober-sounding voice, "May I?"

"I... er... ok," he agreed reluctantly.

Pythagoras' surprisingly smooth hands circled his muscles, fingers brushing his chest hair and his nipples. Jason's pulse increased and he gave thought to pulling away. His friend had said that he knew how to look and not touch... yet here they were.

Concentrating hard on Jason's body, Pythagoras' hands moved up to his shoulders, gripping them before moving down to his biceps. Jason's breathing was becoming heavier and his cock was beginning to react. The other man slid his hands inward again and over the lines and muscles of Jason's torso. Pythagoras glanced up from his preoccupation with his body and searched his face. "This ok?"

He knew that Pythagoras was asking permission to move his hands lower and he knew that this was his chance to put a stop to this. Instead, he found himself nodding slowly at his fair-haired friend and allowing him to continue. As Pythagoras ran his hands down over his stomach where his trousers sat low, below his hip bones, Jason felt his cock harden further again, now almost fully erect. It had been such a long time since anybody had touched him with so much 'feeling'. He couldn't deny that this felt sensational.

Pythagoras held and gripped Jason by his hips. They made eye contact and he could see, in those deep, blue eyes, how much Pythagoras desired him, how much he wanted him. He could hear heavy, ragged breaths and realised they were his own. The mathematician took a step forward, not close enough to brush against Jason, but close enough to reach around to his butt. He ran his hands over his backside and Jason let his head fall back and his eyes close with pleasure.

"You feel amazing, Jason," Pythagoras breathed. God, this felt so good and he was ever so lonely. Jason moaned a little and then the two men jumped as they heard Hercules making his way into their residence. They moved away from each other fast and in his intoxicated state this caused Pythagoras to lose his balance and fall backwards onto his arse.

Jason couldn't help but laugh, but instead of helping him off the floor, he raced to sit down at the table, hiding his erection from view.

"Thanks for your help," Pythagoras said sarcastically.

"I can't... I've got to... I'm..." Jason motioned toward his groin.

Realisation dawned over Pythagoras' features. It was as if he were unaware that he had been turning Jason on. "Oh! Right... good point," he said moving into a sitting position and crossing his legs, tugging his tunic down further to hide his own hard on.

When Hercules opened the main door, Jason could see he was in a pretty bad state. But it looked like he could manage walking better than Pythagoras could.

"Pythagoras, my old friend, you saved my skin in there," Hercules mumbled and turned to Jason to explain. "I entered myself into a drinking competition. Little did I know my opponent had won the last three seasons."

"So, you cheated?" Jason questioned.

"My adversary would have noticed the wine had we thrown it on the floor, so Pythagoras swallowed what I couldn't when nobody was looking. The man is a lightweight. He got drunk so fast I sent him home... What, in the name of the Gods, are you doing sitting on the floor?"

Pythagoras looked up from the floor. "I fell."

"Like you said, he's very drunk," Jason threw in. Hercules cocked an eyebrow and looked between them both suspiciously. "So, what did you win?" Jason asked in an attempt to distract the man.

"Only the greatest prize there is. A night of free drinks in the tavern."

Jason and Pythagoras looked at each other and groaned.

-ooOoo-

Jason lay in bed that night going over the sensual moment he had shared with his friend. It was certainly the first time a man had ever turned him on, but he reasoned that it had been so long since he had been touched, since he had been sexually desired to that extent, that it made sense that it would arouse him.

He had playfully kissed men before at parties and clubs in London, but it had never meant anything serious. The guys he had snogged had been his straight mates, usually a dare or some kind of drunken stupidity. He thought for a minute how it would feel to kiss Pythagoras. Then he got that strange and absurd feeling that he often got, remembering that this was the triangle guy whose theorem he had studied in school, and he shook all thoughts of kissing from his head.

Pythagoras had been so drunk that Jason wondered what the man would even remember in the morning. Whether he remembered things or not, Jason was not going to be upset with Pythagoras. Once again, all he felt was flattered. And maybe... a little curious.

-ooOoo-

"Morning!"

"By the Gods, Jason! I am so sorry about last night."

Jason laughed. He was sitting at the table eating his barley porridge when Pythagoras came out of his room. Jason had made the effort to put his tunic on this morning.

"It was a moment of utter weakness," Pythagoras explained.

"It was a moment of utter drunkenness," he clarified.

"Exactly. I'm terribly embarrassed."

"We've all done things we wish we hadn't when we've had too much to drink."

Pythagoras sat down at the table, opposite Jason, and let out a groan of humiliation.

"Don't feel bad," Jason said, attempting to put his mind at ease. "One time, when I was drunk, I was trying so hard to impress this girl I fancied, but instead I ended up vomiting on her shoes!" It was a true story and he cringed at the memory. He had only been about eighteen at the time.

"Ugh! Well, I suppose it could have been worse, considering..."

"How?"

"You could have vomited in her lap." The two men laughed before Pythagoras groaned again and leaned down onto the table, head in his hands. "It would help if I weren't so hungover."

"If I make you breakfast, will you shut up about it?" Jason asked as he stood and ruffled his friend's blond hair.

"Thanks," Pythagoras mumbled without looking up.

When Jason was over at the bench, preparing the mathematician's porridge, he turned around to see the other man looking at him. They gave each other a relaxed smile, easing the slight tension between them.

When they had finished breakfast and were clearing up, Pythagoras gripped his arm and told him earnestly, "Jason, I give you my word. It will not happen again."

Jason grabbed at Pythagoras, putting him in a headlock and covering his mouth with his hand to silence him. "Shhh!" he told him, chuckling. Pythagoras was reassuring him that he wouldn't make a move on him again. So, why didn't he feel relieved?

-ooOoo-

A couple of weeks later and the three friends were starving. They sat around the table coming up with suggestions to earn them some money, none of the ideas worth following up.

"We could go fishing. Stay a night down by the coast," Jason suggested. If they couldn't earn enough money to buy food, surely they could catch their own.

"Are you mad?" Hercules chimed in. "We're city folk. We do not know how to _fish!_"

"Where I'm from is a city as well," Jason told him. "But I used to go fishing on the coast with my uncle once a year." Both Hercules and Pythagoras looked uncertain. "Come on, boys. It'll be fun."

"All right, I'm in," Pythagoras announced.

"I think I'll stay here," Hercules said. "Someone has to look after the resources we _do_ have." His eyes roamed over to the large jug of reserve wine that they had.

Jason and Pythagoras rolled their eyes to each other.

-ooOoo-

The two friends headed to the coast to try some fishing. On the way they got a little lost and Jason craved his GPS. Thankfully, Pythagoras followed the sun or the wind or something and soon the two men were standing by the sea, preparing their fishing poles.

Jason had been quite a good fisherman back home, however he was unsure how to go about things here in Atlantis. He struggled to cast his line, or 'fishing pole and rope' without the advancements of fishing line and reel. He looked up to see Pythagoras watching him with curiosity. "I swear, I'm better at this than I look," he said without much confidence.

Pythagoras smiled and Jason couldn't help but notice how it lit up his face. Before he knew what he was saying he was mentioning it. "You have a lovely smile."

Pythagoras looked embarrassed at the compliment and reflected it back to Jason. "You do."

"I've been told I have a rather goofy smile," Jason told him honestly.

"Yes, it is. That's what I like about it."

-ooOoo-

It was getting close to dusk and the two men sat side by side on the rocks, still having caught nothing. Jason felt a little humiliated that he hadn't caught anything yet, but he continued to put forth a positive attitude. "Trust me, we will be eating a succulent fish tonight and bringing a few more home for Hercules tomorrow," he told the mathematician.

"In all seriousness," Pythagoras began. "We really need to find some work."

"I suppose."

"They are building a new temple to Poseidon, just east of the Sacred Way. Are you much of a builder?"

Jason sighed. "Building a temple. What a Herculean task!"

"Herculean? Do you mean like Hercules?"

Jason realised the slip of his tongue. Hercules was not the mythological character known for his superhuman powers of strength here, and therefore the term was unknown. "Yeah, like Hercules."

Pythagoras frowned. "What do you mean by Herculean task?"

"I just mean... it's a _large_ task... and Hercules... well, he is quite _large_."

"Interesting use of words," Pythagoras remarked.

Jason laughed awkwardly as he pulled his rope in. He thread some fresh bait on the hook, trying to do it exactly as his uncle had taught him, and cast his line far out into the sea.

"You have a lot of strength in your arm," Pythagoras observed.

"Actually, it's all in the wrist."

"The wrist?"

"Yes. And my wrist has been a lot stronger since I've been in Atlantis," he smiled. Jason hadn't had the pleasure of sharing intimacy with anybody else whilst here and had been relying on his hand to bring himself relief. He wondered if Pythagoras would get the reference and he looked to his friend with a smirk on his face.

"The wrist- oh, yes... I get it." They laughed. Jason wanted to continue talking about sexual things with his friend. It was strange, but he was really starting to enjoy the light flirtation that they shared. He liked to watch the way Pythagoras reacted and he liked the way it made his own heart beat a little faster.

"Actually, back home I was known for my kissing prowess," he boasted.

"Oh yeah?" Pythagoras smiled raising his eyebrows. "Your speciality, was it?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "What about you? What's your _speciality?_ What do the boys like?"

They laughed before Pythagoras answered. "I suppose... I suppose my specialty is oral."

"Oral, huh?" Jason was suddenly very curious.

"Mm-hmm."

"So what is it, a talented tongue?" he asked, imagining things about Pythagoras he never had before.

"Talented tongue, being thorough, a deep throat... that sort of thing."

Jason's cock was twitching and he gave a flirtatious smile to his friend. "Sounds like a real skill..."

Pythagoras returned the flirtatious smile. "Better believe it."

They continued to smile for a few seconds when all of a sudden he felt a tug on his line. "Oh... here we go!"

Jason found himself suddenly considering Pythagoras in a _very_ sexual way. He was either lonely, horny, or the mathematician was influencing him to look at life from a whole different angle. Maybe all of the above. Whatever it was, it was exciting.

-ooOoo-

Jason was still getting used to roasting things over open fires using nothing but fire and a stick. It drummed up some kind of carefree caveman satisfaction in him, although he still hadn't perfected the art of it.

"Cooking is not my forté," he told Pythagoras.

"Here, let me," the fair haired man offered, taking over. The two men chatted spiritedly whilst they enjoyed the large fish. Jason had never tasted fish so fresh, devoid of butter or any other flavours. It really was delicious.

Afterwards, they sat close together on a blanket by the fire, sharing a wineskin, a slight flirtation in their tones.

"So, I caught us a fish. Not too bad, right?" Jason asked his friend.

"I think if your kissing skills are anything like your fishing skills the ladies should be afraid."

Jason chuckled, enjoying being teased by Pythagoras. He found himself wishing that Pythagoras would make a move on him. But the mathematician had assured him that he would never cross that line again. Therefore it was up to Jason. "You don't believe me when I say I'm a good kisser, do you?" he asked.

Pythagoras huffed out a breath of laughter. "Who am I to argue with, what is apparently, your specialty?"

"Let me show you," Jason offered a little nervously, suddenly dying to kiss his friend.

Pythagoras looked at him, temptation written all over his face and yet he answered, "No, that's ok."

"I thought you liked me?" he flirted, smiling his 'goofy' smile.

"I _do_ like you."

"I thought you might _want_ to kiss me." Jason was a little socially awkward back home, not really the kind of guy to chat anybody up. However, he continued to try to coax a kiss out of his friend. He reached out to Pythagoras' right wrist and played with the leather bracelets he wore, holding the other man's eye as he did. "Come on, give me a kiss," he pleaded, voice quiet.

Pythagoras glanced down at his mouth, eyes lingering too long and Jason couldn't stand the anticipation any longer. He leaned forward to kiss his blond friend, pressing his lips against the other man's and then opening his mouth against his, breathing in the warmth and affection. And then Pythagoras did just what Jason wanted him to and slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Jason breathed loudly and let his own tongue caress his friend's. It felt so sexy, so hot, so intimate, and he felt hornier than he had in a long time. He ran his hand from the mathematician's wrist, up his arm, and cupped his neck, then felt Pythagoras grip his hair and his face. He made sure to keep the kiss deep and sensual and delighted in the lustful reaction he was getting from Pythagoras.

The two friends kissed passionately, tilting their heads side to side, tongues exploring boldly, hands exploring a little more tentatively, but gaining confidence as they went. Jason had forgotten how good it felt to share this kind of contact. He briefly wondered how long it had been since Pythagoras had made out with someone like this.

His cock was aching, leaving him feeling confused and dizzy. He never wanted this steamy moment to end. The kiss became even more heated, almost suffocating, and Jason backed away to steady his breath only to feel Pythagoras' hot, wet mouth on the skin of his neck. An acute surge of arousal shot through him, feeling the other man sucking and nibbling, hearing him breathing and moaning and Jason wanted more...

"Wanna show me _your_ specialty?" Jason asked in a deep and husky whisper. He knew that, right now, he was thinking with his dick, but the wonderful thing about experiencing this with another _man_ was that Pythagoras also appeared to be thinking with his cock.

"Yeah... want you to come in my mouth," Pythagoras rasped. His voice was raw lust, pure sex, and Jason pulled back to see his friend's eyes dark with wanting. They searched each other's faces for a moment, smiling a little and then Jason undid his own belt, removing it. He removed his tunic next and cupped the mathematician's cheek affectionately before leaning in to kiss him once again.

Now, when he felt Pythagoras' searching tongue circling his own, he imagined him sucking and licking his cock and he groaned deeply. Pythagoras' hands trailed all over his body, and Jason rolled his head back, feeling himself melting into the other man. It was utterly euphoric. Their lips met again, moving together seductively, tongues tangling and passion taking over their senses.

Pythagoras' hands ran along the inside of Jason's thighs, dangerously close to his throbbing erection and then his nimble fingers brushed his hard on and Jason felt a fire in his chest, moving down to his stomach, gripping his balls and engulfing his cock.

As they pulled his trousers down, Jason watched the wanton and lust-filled expression on his friend's face as Pythagoras took in the sight of his erect cock. Jason felt a thrill course through his entire body and lay back onto his elbows as Pythagoras crawled between his legs. And then his skilful hands, mouth and tongue were on him, making Jason moan, and sending a scorching heat throughout him.

Pythagoras was certainly good at this, better than anyone Jason had ever experienced. To say he was thorough was an understatement. He left no part of his cock unlicked or unsucked, including his balls and the sensitive spot where his balls met his shaft. Jason gripped the blond hair before him and gritted his teeth, trying to hold on as Pythagoras took him unbelievably deep.

"Uhh... mmm... yeah," he gasped, thrusting and trembling as his shattering orgasm hit. His mind went blissfully blank for a few intense, pleasurable moments and he came down Pythagoras' throat. The fact that Pythagoras was swallowing down his come, only turned Jason on more and he continued to thrust a little into the other man's mouth.

Pythagoras licked his cock clean before backing away and Jason pulled his trousers back up with shaky hands. After finding himself in a parallel universe, having to kill both people and monsters, meeting characters from Greek mythology and discovering that he had a destiny in Atlantis, being sucked off by Pythagoras shouldn't feel like the strangest thing that had ever happened to him. However, in this moment it was certainly up there with those others.

He sat up, making eye contact with Pythagoras and shook his head with awe before grinning and running his hand through his friend's curly hair. "That was _beyond_ amazing... I can't even... I can't even form speech!"

Pythagoras chuckled. "And your kisses are certainly the most captivating and arousing kisses I have yet experienced."

Jason smiled, feeling flattered and pleased with himself. His hand rested on the nape of Pythagoras' neck and they continued to grin at each other. Jason felt like a teenager again, discovering sex and all of its mysteries for the first time. He pulled his friend's face toward him and kissed him slowly and gently, tasting himself on the other man's tongue.

While they kissed softly, Jason ran his hand down into the top of Pythagoras' tunic, grazing his fingers over his prominent collarbone. It felt a bit strange to touch a man so sensually but it wasn't unpleasant, just different. The fair haired man moaned and his kiss suddenly became urgent and a little desperate. Jason realised that Pythagoras had not yet got off and he felt slight apprehension squeezing at his chest. He didn't have the first clue how to give a head job, especially one to follow the skilful one he had just received. Without consciously realising what he was doing, Jason pulled back.

Pythagoras let out an embarrassed chuckle and glanced away. Jason watched him with both curiosity and fondness. He wanted to pleasure his friend but was feeling nervous and unsure. "Pythagoras, I've never... I mean... with a man... you know," he stammered.

Pythagoras turned back toward him and smiled warmly. "I don't wish for you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"But I want to."

"Jason-"

"Honestly, I really want to make you come."

The mathematician shut his eyes tight and let out an aroused groan. When he reopened his eyes he grabbed and held Jason's hand. "Why don't you use your hand?"

"Wouldn't you rather my mouth?"

"I would rather you be comfortable. Pleasuring me with your hand will be just perfect."

Jason smiled. "Maybe I can try with my mouth another time."

"Another time! That sounds promising," Pythagoras said as he gave Jason a quick wink and the two men chuckled. Jason felt extremely attracted to him and he leaned forward. They kissed a little more, slowly and sensually.

Jason broke from the kiss and removed Pythagoras' belt and then gripped the bottom of his tunic. With a big grin he pulled it off. He glanced down at his friend's slim body and lifted his hands to run them gently over his chest and collarbones. "That feels wonderful," Pythagoras murmured.

"What about this?" Jason asked as he moved his hands lower, running them over Pythagoras' flanks and down to his stomach.

"Mmm..." Pythagoras hummed as his eyes fell shut.

Jason leaned in and began to kiss his neck. He ran his lips and tongue along his shoulder, all the while continuing to explore his whole upper body with his hands. Pythagoras' skin was smooth and hot and... he felt _really_ good! Jason began to feel his own cock twitching. He pulled his lips back and slowly brought his hand down to brush over Pythagoras' covered arousal. The other man's eyes opened, heat radiating from behind the soft blue colour.

Jason massaged and gripped the length of his friend's cock through the material. He was so hot and so hard. They looked into each other's eyes, Jason smiling slightly, Pythagoras looking weak and more serious. "I'm not going to last very long," Pythagoras mumbled.

"That's ok," Jason breathed as he tugged Pythagoras' trousers lower and pulled his erection free. It was strange handling another man's cock, though in a way, it didn't feel too dissimilar from handling his own. It was just a matter of working out how to do this from a different angle. A different angle! His triangle-obsessed friend would love that reference.

He began stroking and rubbing and Pythagoras moaned and grunted, eyes falling shut occasionally, looking deeply into Jason's eyes at other moments. "So good... Jason... that's sooo good," he gasped out.

He put all of his effort into making it pleasurable for him and judging by Pythagoras' orgasm, he had done a pretty good job. Pythagoras was right, he didn't last very long. Jason was fully aroused again after watching the mathematician orgasm.

Pythagoras pulled his trousers back up and the two men cleaned up, using the blanket and chuckling a little. "How did I do?" Jason asked, grinning somewhat shyly.

"Amazing!"

"I really enjoyed watching you come."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Look," he said gesturing toward his groin.

Pythagoras gave him a slow smile and raised his eyebrows suggestively. They leaned in and pressed their lips together again.

-ooOoo-

It turned out that Jason was a good fisherman in Atlantis as well, he just needed to get the hang of it. The next day he caught three fish and Pythagoras caught one. Hercules was overjoyed when they arrived back to the house, late that afternoon. The three men had a fish feast.

"Thank the Gods for that proper meal. I feared I was slipping away," Hercules said as they cleared the table. "The two of you should go fishing more often."

"We may just do that," Jason responded, looking over at his fair haired friend with a playful smile dancing on his lips. Pythagoras' expression mirrored his own.

"Now, I'm off to the tavern. Will the two of you be joining me?" Hercules asked.

"Actually, I'm going to stay here... I need to sharpen my stylus," the mathematician answered, briefly glancing at Jason and doing his best to hold in a smile. Jason couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the innuendo.

"What about you?" Hercules asked as he turned to Jason.

"I'm going to stay here too. Pythagoras is teaching me about different angles." He saw Pythagoras' head dip down as he covered his own laughter at Jason's word play.

"Honestly, the both of you have all the personality of a dung beetle. I shall see you later." Their tubby friend shook his head and left.

As soon as they were alone, they hurriedly moved forward, lips hovering inches away from each other and breathing heavy in anticipation. They glanced longingly at each other's mouths and moved in. Suddenly the door was opening again, and the two men pulled apart fast.

Hercules frowned and looked at Pythagoras, whose cheeks were turning pink. "I just remembered, I used the rest of my money when the two of you were away. Can I borrow some of yours?"

"Borrow?" Jason teased. There was no way he would pay the money back.

Pythagoras sighed. "Here..." He grabbed some money and handed it over.

"You're a good man. A _good_ man," Hercules said rubbing his back affectionately. "And you do not have to hide your secret from me any longer. I have guessed the feelings you have toward men... and one man in particular."

Pythagoras' blush spread down his neck. "You know?"

"Yes, of course. I'm not a fool you know."

Pythagoras looked almost relieved and let out a breath of laughter.

Hercules continued. "You have been acting strange every time I come in the door, my friend. And whilst I am obviously _flattered,_ I must remind you that I am not that way inclined."

"Wait... you think I'm... I'm attracted to-" Pythagoras stammered and Jason couldn't help but smirk.

"Now, I don't wish to be rude," Hercules interrupted. "But just make sure to keep your eyes and your hands to yourself and we will be fine." The mathematician stared back at him open-mouthed. "Thanks for the loan," Hercules winked and with that he was gone again.

Pythagoras slammed his eyes shut and hit his forehead with his hand. "I told you he would think I fancied him!"

Jason let out a loud laugh and was glared at in return. "I'm sorry, but you have to admit, it's pretty funny."

A smile dangled on the corner of Pythagoras' lips and then he gave in and joined in the laughter. Jason put his arm around his companion as they continued to laugh. In Pythagoras he had found friendship _and_ intimacy. No more lonely nights...

**-The End-**


End file.
